Smiling Nations
by Emma-likes-dragons
Summary: Alton Towers, England, home to a brand new roller coaster, The Smiler. It has come to light that the purpose of this ride is much more than a simple roller coaster; it's the ultimate correction device for the Ministry of Joy. Once it was only used on people but now the Ministry have their eyes set on much bigger targets, whole nations and who is to know what will happen if they win
1. Prologue

The room was dark and the only light was green. It came from a computer which was buzzing loudly. A blond haired man sighed irritably and muttered, "Them again, not a moments peace to be had..." The man press a button on the screen, it changed to a image of a woman. A woman with a large smile on her face.

"Sorry to bother you again" her voice was happy and cold, "we just need to check that everything is going smoothly. This is one of our most important corrections after all." The blond man smirked and lowered his face, eyes hidden in darkness,

"Oh, Ava, there is nothing to worry about, the machine is being put to double power and as long as your formulas are correct the inoculation should take a bit to kick in."

The woman lost her smile, only for a second before saying, "You'll find them in the briefcase I had Kelman bring you. There is no doubt the formula is correct, it worked on you." She shifted uncomfortable before continuing, "Samuel will meet you once the joy has been felt, he will help you enter them into the database. He has got the code names."

"Your sending the pincushion?" The man laughed, leaning forward on his hands.

"Yes and I have told you before, Samuel is a valuable asset to our organisation stop saying he is a pincushion."

"Aww, your no fun today Ava! Fine, he can help." The man then lent back in his chair, considering his options, "The project is a go…"

Right then, you better hop too it!" Ava said looking at the blond man, concern in he eyes. She had seen the results of the test, this asset was no longer stable. By the time she looked up again his eyes had changed, no longer normal but a swirling mess of red, blue and white.

"Remember, Ava, to _**smile**_** always!**"


	2. Chapter 1

The entrance to Alton Towers was normally busy but today it was mobbed. It didn't help that there was a group of fifteen people arguing loudly to the side of a ticket booth. They were drawing a lot of attention, whether it was the arguing, the strange clothes they wore or the various accents they possessed. Nether the less, they were turning heads. The fifteen were so busy arguing they did even notice when the sixteenth member turned up.

"Hello" said the man, which made all the group tense and turn to face him, "I bet you are wondering why your here?"

"Yes, I certainly am," said one of the men, the one with the German accent, "this is not an appropriate place for a world meeting England"

"I know I said this was a world meeting but I think we have all been working too hard lately," said the man called England said, " I thought it would be nice to have a small break at this theme park"

With this statement, the countries broke into conversation "Man, England's theme parks suck!" The American man shouted.

"Oui, I agree. Angleterre's theme parks are nothing compared to mine." Two other nations nodded in agreent at the Frenchman's words. They were a large silver-haired man and a slightly shorter man with a pony tail. While those four were talking among themselves, another three where having a discussion, "This is highly unusual thing for England to do. I wonder what he means by it?" The German said. Next to him, the shortest in the group spoke, "Maybe it is just a gesture of kindness. I do agree with you though Germany..."

"Well if England says we should relax then let's relax!" exclaimed the third member. "When was the last time we let our hair down?"

"Ja, that is true Italy. "

Off to one side, a group of five were also chatting amongst themselves, "Hey, a theme park could be fun, what ya think Norge?"

"I think your annoying Anko... but I guess it does sound fun. Iceland, what about you?" asked the man with a nordic cross in his hair

"I have to agree with you and Denmark on that one Norway. What do you two think of it?" Iceland asked the other two men

"I think it is a wonderful idea, do you think Sve?" The smaller man said

"I think it be fun Fin"

"See Nor, even Sweden says it would be fun. Finland too." Shouted Denmark

"Yes, I heard Anko…" The five men then started arguing again.

As the groups noisily chatted about a day at the theme park, one hand was raised in the air at the back of the group. "Yo, England. Me and Spain were wondering why you brought us here" said the man with blood red eyes, a brown haired man nodded next to him.

"That's a good question Prussia. Well, it because a new rollercoaster has opened up here. It a record breaker with 14 inversions called The Smiler."

"Dude! That sounds awesome!" shouted the American man, loud enough for three standing round him to cover their ears.

"I thought you said you hated England's theme parks America..." Said the man with a ponytail.

"Don't say that now China, he is listening"

"I think it sounds fun..." Heads turned to see who said that. A man who look similar to America had spoken.

"Canada, I didn't know you liked roller coasters!" Shouted America again

England laughed before continuing, "I think everyone is going to enjoy this particular coaster. Come on, lets get going!" He clapped his hands together and began walking towards the gates.


	3. Chapter 2

As the group of sixteen approached the gates, England flashed a card at one of the staff on duty. The worker then opened one of the gates so the group could pass. "Good, the Ministry are prepared" thought England. He lead the gaggle of nations past Sonic Spinball onto the twisted mass of metal known as the Smiler. The newly built roller coaster was expensive, even by the Ministry of Joy's standards but so far the machine had been working, as Ava had planned. England knew that was partly due to Mike Hoffman, the man who was in charge of media of the Smiler. He had advertised the ride for what is was, a marmlising machine which turns people into mindless happy zombies who will do the Ministry's bidding. People were just so stupid at times; no suspicion what so ever. Italy had started whimpering, "This looks really scary..."

"I can assure you that it's perfectly safe, may have been a few hiccups at first but... Well, not so many now." England smirked slightly at the Italian's fear, he'd love the ride eventually.

Flashing his card to the staff on duty and lead the group down the fast track, under the twisted mass of metal. The plan was a simple one, mostly. The tricky part was getting the nations to have joy inoculations; normal people's brains were massively scrambled after the ride but as they had learn from England and his brothers... It just wasn't that simple. "Kelman had better live up to my expectations" England though, grip tightening on that oh-so-important briefcase. It contained the Ministry's only chance to get their way in the world, a fate that rested on the wings on fifteen doses of Joy. It took some persuading to get all the nations onto the ride, both Italy and America had tried to run away at the last minute but finally they were all seated. As the restrains when down, England chatted to one of the employees, handing him the brief case. When he turned round to face he fellow nations, he chuckled slighly, "Enjoy the ride~" He sang as they shot down in darkness, laughter ringing round them.


	4. Chapter 3

The Smiler, consists of fourteen inversions, a maximum speed of 85km/h and a drop of 30m. It only set the ministry back eighteen million pounds. Laughter is the only sound heard around the ride, many happy looking people are seen walking near the exit. Today was no different as the nations rode on this ride. But there is another purpose of this ride, that let's the Ministry gain slightly more power; it marmalised the minds of any human who dares to ride it. This process consisted of five stages, each represented by a leg on the Smiler: the tickler, the giggler, the flasher, the hypnotiser and the inoculator. The last leg is more symbolic though, of the joy inoculations people are given as they get off the ride. The Ministry learnt quickly that nations need a more potent dose of joy, and that many of the legs were just slightly underpowered for them. Even at double power the machine hardly messes with a nation's mind, so crafty methods are needed to add the final step. Four nations were enough for them to adjust. As the sixteen got off the ride, England lagged behind looking at the contents of the briefcase, "oh very clever Doctor Kelman, very clever indeed." When he caught up with the group they were viewing their pictures on the ride.

"You look like your going to throw up Japan!" Italy was babbling excitedly

"Hey Norge, how you manage to keep such a straight fact?" Denmark was asking

"And why do you look like a baby who's about to cry?"

England let his eyes wander over to the photos, Japan's and Denmark's did look quite funny, America looked ill and Russia seemed to be crying. "Hey England, dude. Your photo looks funny don'tcha think?" England looked over to his own picture, his eyes were what got America's attention. Again, the green had gone that was happening to much lately. He smirked slightly, how patriotic; red, white and blue. "I'm sure it is just the light America, nothing to concern yourself with. Now then!" He claps his hands together, "what shall we do now?"

Canada was the first one to speak up, "I would like to go on that ride next to this one."

"Oblivion, sure, one of the better rides I feel." They filed out of the small shop and walked across the path to the line of Oblivion, as they did so England slipped some objects from the briefcase into his pocket, to be used later no doubt.


End file.
